


【mob和】万圣节快乐（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 万圣节的- 魅魔喂食





	【mob和】万圣节快乐（R）

我家的魅魔总时穿得清凉，黑色的丝带连着颈环，向下是一对心形的奶托，乳头的部分有小巧的遮盖，上面还有一个布料做的小小的开口，乳头立起时会从小口钻出来。腰部是若有若无的蕾丝样式，往下就是丝质柔软的内裤，为了让尾巴伸出来，股缝处特地开了个小口。

自从被我捉回了家，他白天在家里睡觉，夜晚外出觅食，有时做得过了，上头还会给我发通告，让我把家里的魅魔锁好，还寄来了专门应对魅魔的铁链。他倒是开心地被我锁在家里，说以前看家里乱得不行还要打扫一下，现在想打扫也打扫不了了。

 

由于万圣节将近，他的食量变大了，从市场换来的精液和营养液都不够他吃了，我也早就做好亲自喂他的准备。

果然今天回家时，他已经挣脱了铁链，家里被他翻得乱七八糟，看到我回家时，他马上跑过来，黑色的小翅膀都被他放了出来。他的尾巴缠上我的大腿，桃心形的尾尖一下下戳着我的膝窝，力道大得让我不得不跪下。

我的手链是用来制服魅魔的魔具，饿极了的魅魔会失去理智，经常伤到自己。我不得已把手链套到他的手腕上，把他按在地上。

 

“小和可不能太心急了，有多少魅魔因为纵情而死了？”

 

“快…给我吃的……”

 

他无法挣脱我的束缚，手被绑着拉到了头顶，乳头早就从衣服上小小的开口钻出来，大腿努力的抬起来蹭着我的腰。他小嘴微张着呼吸着空气，却咬紧了牙还在忍耐，明明属于魅魔的性器都已经勃起了，顶在我的腿上。

他在地上扭着腰，想要挣扎一番，但都是徒劳，任何动作只会让我想尽办法欺负他。

我扯下他的内裤，他的尾巴自觉地收了起来。我用手摸了摸，他的下身早就湿透了，比之前任何一次喂食时都要渴求着物体的进入。手指接触到他小穴的瞬间他就叫出了声，软糯的呻吟绽开在我耳边。魅魔总是让人产生错觉，我没有多想，放开了他的双手。但他还是老实地任我把脸埋进腿间，品尝魅魔带着甜味的体液。他总是很甜，像吃糖一样，万圣节trick or treat的把戏，我可以收获两者。舌头轻松的滑进小穴里，里面热热的软肉蠕动着，有些排斥过于柔软的舌头，他只喜欢坚硬一些的东西。

他一直大口喘着气，明明已经饿得不行了，食物也正在他面前，但却被压制着无法自己进食。我好心地脱下裤子，让他舔我的性器解解渴。他小心翼翼地捧着我的性器，整根含了进去，像是小孩子舔棒棒糖似的，吐出来时还吸一下，发出一点水声。他躺在地上没法自己吞吐性器，只能由着我的动作把它含进去。我顶得深了，他的喉咙包裹的太紧，容易呛到，也挣扎起来，挤出几滴眼泪顺着脸庞滴到地上。再朝里顶弄几下后他的眼泪都兜不住了，划成线向下流。他的呼吸变得困难起来，喉咙的收缩急促起来，我知道他快要不行了，便抽出性器，抽离时他还跟上来，不愿吐出来。

 

接下来是他享受的，我把性器抵在他的小穴口，仅是这样，小穴里分泌的液体更多了，滑腻的液体溢出来，恭候着性器的进入。他的衣服被我扯开，操进小穴时我含住他的乳头。魅魔会泌乳，他的乳汁是我的食物。操到深处时嘴里果然有了奶味，他哭得一抽一抽的，小穴比平时缠得更紧，这次真是饿坏他了。我解开了他手上的束缚，他应该没有力气再翻身了。他的乳汁很多，每次都会浪费许多，我总想着找点东西把它们收集起来冷藏分开享用。

他抱着我的头，两条腿夹着我的腰，每次进入时他都攥紧了我的头发，又把我的头朝自己胸上按的更紧。他没有力气叫得太大声，只是操到点时发出一点咿呀声。抬头看他时我觉得他已经失了神，自己的手捏上乳头，用力捏小点时乳汁就溅出来，自己的脸上都有白白的痕迹。他应该还会伸出舌头去舔，也会惊讶于自己乳汁的甜。

小穴里的软肉欢迎着我操得更深，我发狠似的往里顶，把他顶得都往上缩，又被我按着腰压回来。他哭得抹起眼泪，嘴里却小声喊着好爽、再深一点之类的话。他的高潮也来得突然，浑身颤抖着，惊叫着把我抱紧，小穴里一阵阵蠕动让我的性器无法抽插，里面的体液变多了，我试着动了动，他哑着嗓子制止我。他的性器射出一两股透明的液体，都弄在自己的身上。乳汁也从乳孔流出来，奶香味和甜味盖满了他的身体。

 

精液留在他体内时他吸收的更好，借着他高潮后小穴猛烈的收缩，我射在里面，还不忘埋在深处，抱着他把差点浪费的乳汁都舔干净，等精液都被他吸收了，我才慢慢退出来。他还要舔我的性器，把小穴没有吸干净的精液都一点点舔掉。

 

我的一次精液应该可以满足他两三天吧，我又该去市场找些优质的精液给他喂食了。

 


End file.
